


Relationships

by Nana_Walker



Category: [C] The Money of Soul and Possibility Control
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Walker/pseuds/Nana_Walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de drabbles en los que Kimimaro Yoga se emparejará con alguien más. Es el prota, y alguien tiene que shipearlo. Para la comunidad 10pairings. Advertencia al interior de cada drabble/oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: [C] The Money of Soul and Possibility Control  
> Título: Relationships — I. Especial  
> Claim: Kimimaro Yoga/Msyu  
> Comunidad: 10pairings.  
> Extensión: 238 palabras.  
> Advertencias: Spoilers de los últimos capítulos.  
> Disclaimer: Propiedad intelectual de Tatsunoko Productions, no mía.  
> Resumen: Kimimaro siente que el lazo con Msyu se está fortaleciendo, por lo que se rehúsa a perderla.

**Relationships**

**I. Especial**

 

Kimimaro la mira sorbetear la comida y, un poco avergonzado, le ofrece un plato más costoso, algo más elaborado y apetitoso, ya que siempre Msyu come ramen instantáneo y le gustaría, aunque sea por una sola vez, invitarla a algo mejor.

 

— No te preocupes, Kimimaro— se niega la _Asset_ , sorbeteando unos cuantos fideos—. Me encanta el ramen, así que está todo perfecto así.

 

— Pero ganamos un _deal_ ayer y pensé que quizá te gustaría probar algo diferente— insistió, un poco avergonzado.

 

La _asset_ lo mira extrañada y murmura un “tonto” por respuesta, mientras sigue sorbiendo la sopa. Kimimaro la mira, centrándose en la posición de sus manos, de sus dedos y en el cómo los fideos pasan a través de sus labios, dibujando figuras confusas en el aire. El tiempo pasa y las cosas en Midas siguen igual que siempre, pero Yoga no las nota mientras almuerzan. Le viene la palabra “cita” a la mente, con la que algunos Empres calificaban sus almuerzos con Msyu, y enrojece un poco. Msyu comienza a tomarse la sopa y, cuando termina es cuando Kimimaro recuerda que quizá, en un futuro no tan lejano, Msyu ya no esté con él.

 

— ¿Qué sucede, Kimimaro?

 

— Nada— contesta con una sonrisa.

 

Intenta pensar en la manera en la que podría estar con Msyu para siempre y se le ocurre convertirla en la persona más importante en la vida de un hombre: en su hija.

 

Fin I. Especial


End file.
